Running scared
by tracyyount
Summary: Can Adora find the strength to let the ones she loves in enough to help her fight her inner demons or will she run. please review and let me know what you think. I have started sequel am having issues with getting ch 1 download working on it thanks for your great reviews
1. Chapter 1

A/N I own nothing I just like to tell story's hope you all like reviews would be lovely please be kind I am sensitive

A/N She-Ra Princess of Power: Running scared

The night was quiet and still as princess Adora made her way through the dark halls of the royal palace. She had been back almost a year after the rebellion had finally defeated the horde, she still found herself always on edge and alert for any possible attack. So she found that if she made her own sweep of the grounds she could sleep more peacefully, at least for the preciouses few hours' she managed to get in a night. She allowed her thoughts to drift to her family as she made her rounds, grinning at the thought of her brother who was off on his honeymoon with his wife Teela. She couldn't be happier for him after all that skeletor and the horde put him though he deserved happiness. She heard a sound behind her and in a swift move she had her sword drawn and placed at the intruder's throat. Adora stared wide eyed as she saw the fear in her mother's eyes, holding perfectly still not moving one inch.

Queen Marlena POV

Queen Marlena sat reading when she heard he daughter leave her room. Watching her over the last few days was causing her great concern, she knew Adora was not sleeping well and that she had taken it upon herself to guard the halls at night. She had not told her husband of her concerns. He had so much on his mind these last few months, feeling that as a man he would not understand things only a woman would know. The Queen made her way down the hall where she saw her daughter standing in the throne room looking around. Making her way to her daughter, realizing only as she touched her daughters shoulder that she'd made a huge mistake. She froze as within the blink of an eye her daughter had her sword at her neck.

Adoras' POV

Adora had no intention of hurting the person that had snuck up on her. Being She-Ra she was not capable of killing, but she was also Adora, as such she was trained by the evil horde for the first twenty-five years of her life. She took a second to let her heart rate slow down as she lowered her sword.

"Mother, what in the ancients are you doing?"

Taking a deep breath she took a small step back from her daughter before answering.

"Well my dear I must say that is quite the hello"

Adora rolled her eyes as she put her sword away.

"I'm so sorry mother forgive me you startled me."

Her mother gave her a tender smile.

"It's my fault dear I should have made my presence known."

Adora shook her head in frustration

"No it's mine this is your home you should be able to walk around anytime you want without some crazy nut pulling a sword on you."

The queen gave her daughter a long look.

"Adora you are not some crazy nut, you're a young woman who was taught to have fast reflexes, very fast." she muttered taking another deep breath.

Adora gazed at her mother still seeing the fear, no matter how small, tearing her up inside knowing she put it there. She fought the tears that were building behind her eyes.

"Good night mother." she whispered as she rushed off.

She heard her mother calling for her but she ran faster, she had to get out of there before she hurt more people.

"Damn it." Marlena snapped as she tried to catch up with her daughter, but the girl was too fast and was soon out of sight.

She saw the raw fear and pain in her daughter's eyes and knew she was on the edge of breaking down. As she looked for her, she prayed that she could find her before she did anything stupid.

Adora made her way through the darkness. She had to get away, she had to leave here. What had happened with her mother was just the last in a long list of her losing control. She had been jumpy and snapping at everyone for the last week and she knew it was just a matter of time before she lost it. She didn't know where this fear was coming from but it was building.

Sorceress POV

The sorceress sat up wondering what had awoken her. She closed her eyes and let her mind focus, she gasped as she felt the overwhelming fear coming from Adora. Reaching out, trying to sense what had the young girl so scared but could feel nothing.

" _Adora," she whispered into the woman's mind "what's wrong?"_

Adora sat down by the lake trying to calm her mind but all she could see was the terror in her mother's eyes, the fear she had been seeing in people's eyes for as long as she could remember. _That's what she was taught! She thought to herself. To make people show fear and terror!_ If she was honest about it, she was good at her job and became the most feared force captain of the horde. Hordak, the leader, was one step above her.

Adora's head snapped up as she heard the voice of the sorceress. " _Adora, what's wrong."_

She took a deep breath and tried again to calm her nerves.

" _Nothing" she replied. "Sorry to wake you, I'm fine."_

" _Adora please come to greyskull." The Sorceress begged._

" _No!" she snapped back._

She knew if she went to the sorceress she would find out all of her secrets, she was afraid to see the disappointment in the woman's eyes. That would almost be as worse as seeing the fear. Snapping the connection closed Adora made her way to the stables. Saddling her horse she had made her decision, she would remain She-ra and do all she could to keep the innocents safe but would do so in solitude. She had to leave, it was for the best.

Queen Marlena POV

Queen Marlena watched with tears running down her face as Adora saddled her horse and left the grounds of the castle. She had a bad feeling it would be a long time before she saw her daughter again she just prayed it wasn't another twenty-five years. "No." she said to herself, a calm resolve filling her heart. She would not let her daughter disappear, she would bring her back whether she wanted to come or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Shera Princess of power: chapter 2

Running scared

A/N I still own nothing what a shame

The Queen made her way to her bed chambers and got dressed, she was bound and determined to help her daughter. With Adam being gone that left her only one choice, she made her way to the stables and had a guard saddle her horse.

"My queen please let me send a royal guard with you".

Marlena shook her head. "No captain, tell the king I will be at castle Greyskull and I want scouts looking for my daughter but tell them not to approach her just report to me her location, understood?"

The man nodded and stepped back from her horse. Marlena made her way as fast as she could to castle Greyskull. As she approached, the draw bridge lowered. Marlena dismounted and walked up to the women who was just inside.

"I know why you have come your majesty".

Marlena looked at the woman before her she had only met the woman on a handful of occasions, even though she was Queen she felt the power surrounding this woman and she gave her a low bow.

"I am honored that you would meet with me at this time of night but I need your help".

The Sorceress held up her hand "It is I who am honored any help I can give I will gladly give come we have a lot to discuss".

The two woman made their way into the dark castle to the throne room.

"Please be seated and make yourself comfortable".

The queen sat down and let out a tired sigh,

"You are here about your daughter".

The Queen nodded. "Yes she is hurting and in pain but I don't know how to help her there was an incident this evening and she ran".

The sorceress held her hand up. "May I?" she asked Marlena.

The Queen nodded and watched as the woman closed her eyes and went silent, after a few moments she opened her eyes and looked at the Queen with tears in her eyes.

"I see what happened. First know you did nothing wrong but you are right your daughter is in great pain and I fear if she is not helped and soon she will let the pain and guilt destroy her".

The Queen stood. "Then how do we help her? Can we get He-man or She-ra to help her?"

The sorceress sat back in her chair and looked at the Queen a small smile showing.

"Come now your majesty let there be no secrets, I saw all in your thoughts we both know you know who your children are so let's dispense with the charade shall we".

The Queen chuckled. "Your right I do know who my children are but I also know the reasons behind keeping that secret".

The sorceress nodded. "I know that is why you have been allowed to keep the memory".

Adora's POV

Adora rode through the night and finally came upon some dense caves. She figured she was isolated enough but still close enough for She-ra to help if needed. She made her camp and set spirit free to roam, after she had everything set up she allowed herself to lay down and rest, she let the tears fall as she drifted off to a restless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: still own nothing

Chapter 3

Adora woke sweating and panting, looking to the sky seeing it was about midday, she shook her head to clear away the memories of her nightmare. Sighing, getting up to fix herself something to eat and to explore her new home and set up a defense system so she could be prepared for skeletor should he decide to do something foolish. She wished her brother was here but she would not deny him his happiness, at least one of them could find some peace. Adora sat by the lake and thought of her own failed love affair with her true love Sea Hawk. After their defeat of Hordak he had wanted to come home with her and marry her, but she had sent him away. Adora could never let him find out all the evil things she had done as a captain of the guard, she couldn't bear to see his look of disgust but she knew she deserved it.

Queen Marlena sighed as she drank her tea.

"So what do we do?" she asked the Sorceress

She watched as the woman closed her eyes seeking whatever answers she could from the great power. After a few moments she looked at the Queen.

"We need to find the source of her pain and guilt I think we will find the answers with her friends of the rebellion."

Marlena sat forward. "Can you get them here?"

The sorceress nodded. "I have already sent for them as well as your son. He will need to be here as well, I have tried throughout the night to contact Adora but she has closed the link between us. She knows I would be able to see what she is so desperately trying to hide so she is hiding from me."

Marlena shook her head. "Stubborn fool" she muttered.

"Indeed" the sorceress replied.

Sea Hawks POV

Sea Hawk watched the blue sky's from his ship as he sailed through the sky. He would normally be loving the sea air but his heart was no longer in the ship he used to love so dearly, now it was on another planet. When Adora had turned him down and sent him away he was heartbroken, he knew she loved him but for whatever reason she was afraid of that love. He would not give up, he just needed to wait till she was ready, till then he would sail the skies.

Bo/Glimmers POV

Bo and Glimmer sat around the camp fire talking over the plans they had made for their wedding.

"So you think Adora will come?" Glimmer asked,

Bo looked up from his book. "Sure she will she'll be there" he looked over as he saw Madam Razz flying toward them.

"Oh dearie my, left broom, oh no I meant right"

Bo chuckled as she crashed into a tree, something's would never change.

"Hello madam, are you alright?" Bo grinned as she stood up and wobbled.

"Oh my yes dearie we really need to work on our landing but I came for a reason, dear me what was it?"

"Light Hope madam." hissed broom.

"Oh yes, Light Hope sent me a message. They need as many of us that can make it to go to Eternea. Adora needs our help."

Bo and Glimmer got to their feet, "What's happened to her?" Bo asked taking Glimmers hand.

"He didn't say only said the sorceress contacted him" Razz stated firmly.

Bo stepped forward.

"Well then we need to get ready, madam can you find Hawk?"

"Of course dearie, we have to be ready at the edge of whispering woods in two days that's when the portal will open".

"Well we don't have much time people lets go" Glimmer said.

Adam's POV

Adam and Teela walked hand in hand down the beach. "So?" Adam said pulling her into his arms and kissing her softly. "What should we do today?"

Teela moaned as she deepened the kiss. "We should go back to the cottage and lock the doors." she muttered kissing his neck, Adam laughed. "You are a little minx."

"Hey!" Teela said slapping his arm. "It's your fault who knew you had all those moves."

"Let's go." he said lifting her into his arms.

Hours later Adam was jerked awake from a call from the Sorceress.

"Adam you need to come to greyskull it's important."

Adam groaned as he sat up. "We can be there in a day." he replied.

"Hurry." she said.

Teela sat up. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Adam jumped out of bed. "We need to go, the sorceress just called for us something is wrong".

Teela got up and started to get dressed. "Well let's get going."

The Sorceress looked at the Queen. "Everything that can be done is being done now we must wait. It will be two days to get everyone here."

Marlena nodded. "I will go get the King he will want to be here as well."

King Randor POV

King Randor was not a happy man. He sat on his throne fuming, he had woken up to find that his daughter and his wife had disappeared in the night. He of course knew where his wife had gone, but no one could tell him where in the accents his daughter had gone.

Captain Tomlin ran into the room and kneeled. "Your majesty the Queen has returned she is on her way here."

"Good you may leave cancel court for the day." Randor said standing.

The man bowed his head and hurried off just as the Queen came in, Randor could tell something was wrong right away. "What is it where have you been?"

Marlena gave her husband a kiss and a long hug. "Sit down dear we need to talk."

Over the next hour she told her husband everything that had happened over the last few weeks. Randor hung his head. "Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered.

Marlena put her hand on her husband's shoulder. "I didn't want to add to your troubles dear I honestly didn't know she was this bad till last night. I went to talk to the sorceress she is bringing Adam home, as well as Adora's friends from Ethera. She thinks something that happened in Adora's past is what is slowly killing her with guilt."

Randor stood up and started to pace. "That damn Hordak look what he's done! If that villain wasn't dead I would kill him myself! How long must my daughter suffer!" he yelled.

Marlena sat and let him yell and rant, she had done the same when the sorceress had left to contact everyone. Randor took a deep shaky breath and sat down taking his wife's hand. "What do we need to do?" he asked.

Marlena kissed him tenderly. "We need to be at greyskull in two days everyone will be here. By then as for now I have scouts looking for Adora they will keep an eye on her till we can reach her."

Randor nodded and stood up. "Come off to bed you go it's been a long night."

Marlena gave him a small smile. "Yes it has" and they retired to their bedchambers for the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I own nada, nothing, zip

This chapter contains graphic scenes of torture and death if that is not your thing please skip.

A/N 2 I want to say that I have made She-Ra more mature and thus more adult then the cartoon I mean no disrespect to the show as I grew up watching it and I still love it to this day so I don't mean to offend anyone thanks for reading.

Chapter 4

Adora leaned against the tree and held her head in her hands sobbing. The memories would not go away no matter how hard she tried. The images would not leave her alone, they were getting worse. All she could see was blood everywhere, she could hear the screams of the many people she had sent to their deaths, just because they fell behind or were too sick to work. She showed no mercy for any of them, whether it had been men, women, or children it didn't matter. If she was brought a prisoner she was told there crimes and she acted accordingly.

There was no second chances in her unit she even sent some of her own men to their deaths, if they didn't perform to her standards or her every whim then they disappeared. No one questioned it, the few that tried learned never to do it again. She saw every face, remembered every name and she couldn't take it anymore. All she wanted was peace and quiet but she didn't know how she could ever get it. She looked up as she heard someone approach her from the woods she drew her sword her mind still stuck in her memories of the fright zone.

Adora watched as a man came out of the woods dressed in a royal uniform. She wasn't fooled, the rebels would do anything to get to her. They had spent years trying to kill her, this pitiful man would fare no better than the rest.

The man stopped and smiled as he approached her. "Princess I am glad I found you, your family is worried sick about you."

Adora who was now fully trapped in her past looked at the man and snarled. "You must be brave or foolish rebel to waltz right into my camp like you know me."

The man suddenly stopped and looked at her fear growing in the pit of his stomach, he had been ordered to only watch her from afar but after seeing her crying and in obvious pain he had made the decision to approach her and try to help. His battle buddy was watching from the ridge they didn't want to scare her by both of them walking in, now he was not so sure of this course of action. He held up his hands to show he had no weapons.

"Please princess I mean you no harm."

"I am force captain Adore!" she yelled. "The fact that you refuse to bow to the rightful ruler of this planet is in itself disrespect!"

As she yelled she walked towards the guard, before he could even blink she had her sword at his throat.

"Please." he whimpered.

Adora snorted. "On your knees rebel"

The guard slowly got to his knees. Corporal Wiggins watched as his battle buddy and friend walked up to the princess, he could hear her yelling and saw how she had pulled her sword. He had tried to tell his friend not to try and talk to her. The Captain had been clear on his orders they all knew the woman was a trained solider and that she had been forced to do terrible things in that other world. He saw the signs of her mind slowly breaking down.

"Shit!" He whispered. He turned to the other guard. "Get to the palace tell the Queen what is happening and get the Captain, run don't stop for anything." the young man took off like a shot, all Wiggins could do was watch as his friend was forced to kneel in front of the woman. He would not raise his sword to harm her, he couldn't she was his princess but by the ancients he was scared of what she would do to his friend.

Adora walked around the man on his knees, he held his hands to the back of his head and tried not to shake "Please!" He whispered. "I mean you no harm I swear by the ancients."

Adora laughed and struck the man across the face. "Lie's, that's all you rebels know how to do, we give you food and homes and jobs but that's never enough, you all want more and more well," she whispered in his ear. "I'll give you all that you deserve I can promise you that and when I'm done you'll be begging me to kill you."

She leaned up and hit him knocking him out, dragging the man to the tree and making sure his bonds were tight. She made sure she had traps laid out so no one could sneak in and get him or her. Making her way to the tent, her head was pounding. She had all these voices yelling at her, she fell to her knees grabbing her hair.

"Shut up!" she yelled as she started to sob. "Please stop yelling." She whispered as she sank to the ground passing out from lack of sleep and food letting the demons in her head take over.

Queen Marlena POV

Queen Marlena sat in her chambers trying to go over reports when her chamber maid came running in bowing.

"Your majesty you're needed in the throne room."

Marlena rose and rushed out, she saw her husband and the Captain of the guard as well as a young solider both knelt as she came in. "Report Captain."

The man stood "A small scout force located the princess in a clearing about two hours from here, one of the scouts went into the princess camp to talk with her after observing her crying and in distress of the mind." He stopped and tried to get the words out of his mouth.

Marlena stood up. "What happened?"

The young guard stepped forward. "Corporal Grant went in to the camp, Wiggins and myself stayed far enough back to still keep watch, the princess, she didn't seem like herself she started to yell and she pulled her sword and forced Grant to his knees. Wiggins sent me here as fast as I could get here for new orders."

Marlena looked at the Captain. "I told you not to approach her!"

The Captain hung his head. "I did relay those orders my Queen the young man in question has always followed orders I do not know why he went against them."

Randor stood up. "Captain, take a small legion of men to the area keep watch, but do not do anything."

"What of the young man?" The Captain asked.

Randor looked at his wife and saw her fear. "Protect your men captain, but I would ask you not to use lethal force get man at arms he will have sedative's hopefully we can get close enough to knock her out."

"It shall be done." The Captain bowed and left with the other young man

Marlena turned to her husband, Randor, he held up his hand. "I know darling but if her mind has indeed broke she is more dangerous than ever before. We need to get to Greyskull."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I own nothing chapters from 4on will be very m off and on

Chapter 5

The sorceress stood back as the room filled with Adora's friends and family Adam stepped forward. "What's going on?"

"Please all of you follow me we have a lot to discuss." Everyone followed the sorceress into the large throne room and took seats.

"I want to say how pleased I am to see so many answer this call for help."

Seahawk stood up. "Where is Adora? Why is she not here?"

The sorceress looked at the man. "Adora is the reason you are all here, for the last few weeks she has slowly started to come apart, we have tried to find the cause of her struggles, but she kept pushing us away. two nights ago she was startled by her mother, she raised her sword but did not use it. She ran from fear of what she had almost done, she has since blocked me from her mind, I have no way to talk to her to find the cause of her pain, something is driving her mind to the breaking point."

Adam stepped forward. "Wait why now? She has been back home for a year. Why has this happened now?"

The sorceress shook her head. "I do not know I have not been able to determine if a spell is escalating her fears and guilt, we need to get her here so I can help her. That's why I called you all here, you have been her friends and family, do any of you know what the source of her pain is?"

Bo rubbed his face and looked away.

The sorceress looked at him. "Bo" she asked softly. "Do you know?"

He looked around the room then focused on the woman before him. "Can we talk in private?"

The room erupted in yells, but Bo stared at the sorceress trying to convey to her the importance of his request. She held up her hand. "Silence please."

The room went quiet as she spoke to Bo. "There is no need to talk open your mind and show me what you know."

Bo closed his eyes and focused on what he knew. The room held their breath as the two spoke silently.

The sorceress let out a gasp and stumbled back tears rolling down her face. "How true is all of this?" she whispered

Bo looked at her sadness on his face. "I was there for most of it, the rest is from people who would have no reason to lie"

The sorceress took a deep breath and sat down. "I need a moment there is food and drink in the kitchen Cringer please show our guests the way."

The room cleared leaving Adam, Teela, and the sorceress alone. "What is it?" Adam asked.

"Oh Adam." She sobbed. "There was more to that spell shadow weaver cast on your sister then anyone knew, the spell she cast was an ancient one that was so dark that even the most evil would not use it how she knew this spell I will never know but she did."

"What is this spell?" Teela asked.

The sorceress took a deep breath. "The spell is a twofold spell, part one keeps the mind closed to all but the ones in control in this case Hordak and shadow weaver. They raised Adora with their version of the truth, she was raised that the horde was the rightful rulers and that all the horde was doing was keeping the natural order of things."

Teela shrugged. "Adam told me that once she saw the horde for what they were she did what was right"

The sorceress nodded. "Yes she did. Now we come to the second part of the spell, weaver suppressed all of Adora's emotions, at least the ones that would allow her to feel remorse, guilt, love. The only emotions that this spell allows are anger, aggression and the need to inflict pain, when Adam broke the spell the walls that weaver built slowly started to collapse, as She-Ra the walls were held back but as the need for She-Ra became less and less the walls crumbled faster. Adora's mind is starting to be forced to feel and relive all the things she was forced to do as a caption of the horde army, she is being driven insane by the guilt and the remorse. Bo was witness to some of what Adora was forced to do. I cannot even begin to wrap my mind around the horrible things she was forced to do. If we do not get to her soon she will be lost in her mind to the hell she lived for twenty-five years."

"We may be too late." Queen Marlena said as she came into the room. She quickly told them what had taken place in her daughter's camp.

"We need to get her here before she does something I cannot undo." The sorceress whispered.

"Wait!" Teela said stepping forward. "Surly she wouldn't kill that man, I mean she is a former solider and he's a solider too."

The sorceress shook her head. "She sees him as a rebel not a fellow solider, she will kill him and if she does that with the sword of protection than she will be on a path of darkness that I will not be able to help stop. We have little time we must move now gather everyone we leave in fifteen minutes."

Adora woke up and groaned her head was killing her, she rolled over and got to her feet fighting off her dizziness. She took a deep breath and went into her tent, she changed and ate some rations feeling better, she stepped out and looked over at the rebel still tied to the tree, he was dozing she snarled as she walked over to him slapping him. "Wake up." she hissed.

The man jerked awake looking at her with fear.

Adora knelt down and took his chin in her hands. "I want to know the location of the rebel base I know it's in whispering woods but I need the exact site I know you know where it's at, I give you my word you tell me and I set you free after I have destroyed it."

The man whimpered. "I swear I don't know we don't have a whispering woods anywhere on the planet."

Adora growled and drew back her fist punching the man in the face. "Tell me!" She yelled.

"I don't know!" He screamed back

Adore went around the tree and took the man's hand snapping his wrist with one quick motion. He screamed in pain. "Tell me." she hissed.

"I don't know." he sobbed.

"Very well we'll do this the hard way." Adora said with an evil grin.

Wiggins let the tears roll down his face as he watched and heard his friend's screams.

Wiggins made his way to where his Captain was waiting. "Report" He said in a firm voice.

Wiggins took a shaky breath. "Grant is being beat and tortured, he was outside, but she moved him into her tent about half hour ago, I can't see what's going on but he's still screaming."

The captain nodded. "OK stand down were going to surround the area and try to get her into the open and hit her with a Tranquilizer dart."

Man at arms stepped forward. "I'll go in and try to talk to her."

"You sure that's wise Duncan?"

Man at arms nodded. "I spoke with the sorceress on the way she filled in the blanks, but they are about an hour behind us we need to get her to greyskull fast or the spell she is under won't be able to be removed."

The captain nodded. "OK give me ten minutes to get everyone set up then you go in, you know the word?"

Duncan nodded. "Let's hope I don't have to say It." and walked over to get his gear ready. He knew what would happen if Adora killed that man, he prayed to the ancients that he could reach any part of her mind that was still fighting that spell, if he couldn't he knew the outcome would be devastating.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I still do not own anything I am getting close to wrapping this up hope you all have enjoyed the story please review but be kind all mistakes are mine still m rating implied sex abuse and torture

Chapter 6

Adora fixed her cloths looking down at the man at her feet. She kicked him and he groaned.

"I must say you are a strong rebel."

She leaned down and looked into his half swollen eyes, "you did please me in one area." she whispered biting his ear, "but that won't save you." she hissed "there are plenty of other toys for me to pleasure myself with, you will tell me what I want to know. I'll give you some time to think about my offer."

she stepped back and walked out of the tent to wash up in the river. As she was walking back she saw an older man walking slowly up to her camp. Adora pulled her sword. "

stop in the name of the horde!" she yelled.

The man raised his hands as she walked closer. He seemed familiar to her, she shook her head as she tried to think of where she had seen this man, but her head started to hurt.

"who are you?'

"My name is Duncan, I'm here to talk Adora. Please just listen, your under a spell you're not a part of the horde anymore, remember your brother found you he saved you and brought you home."

Adora looked at him with unfocused eyes trying to get her mind to clear. The pain in her head was raising with every second, she felt like her skull would explode.

"No!" she gasped as she grabbed her head.

"shut up!" she screamed stumbling with the pain.

"your lying, you're here to kill me."

Duncan took another step toward her, "no my dear I don't want to kill you, your like a daughter to me, I love you, so dose Adam and Teela and your mother and father. Please listen to me."

Adora sank to her knees sobbing."They won't leave me alone!" She screamed. "I need them to shut up!"

Duncan got closer. "I can help you shut them up, I swear."

Adora looked at him with sad eyes. "Do it then."

Duncan looked at her in confusion. "can you put the sword down?"

Adora looked at her sword for a moment then looked at him. Duncan could see the hate in her eyes and knew he had missed her meaning.

"No!" she screamed. "Kill me!" she rose up as fast as she could and lunged at man at arms.

Duncan heard a shot and saw Adora freeze with her sword raised to strike him, but time seemed to have frozen.Duncan watched in horror as Adora sank back down to her knees blood pouring from her chest where the bullet had hit her.

Adora dropped the sword and fell to the ground as Duncan rushed to her."noooo!" He screamed.

Duncan held Adora in his arms sobbing as he tried to stop the blood. She looked at him and smiled. "They stopped" she whispered.

He stroked her check. "Oh my dear its OK"

Duncan she whispered. "Let me go please"

Duncan held her tighter. "No you have too much to live for, please hang on." He looked at the men running into the camp. "Get me a med kit now!" He screamed.

The Captain ran over and helped Duncan lay Adora flat and started to apply bandages. He sent a silent plea to the sorceress for help as he watched Adora slipping away.

The sorceress flew through the air as fast as her wings could carry her, she had felt Adora's pain and Duncan's anguish. She flew down and landed next to man at arms and took her human form, she saw as the two men worked on Adora but she could feel the woman letting go. "Move!" she said kneeling down. She placed her hands over the wound and closed her eyes. "Duncan." she whispered. "Keep the others away"

He rose and looked over as the king and Queen were running to them. He ran to them Marlena saw the look in his eyes and the blood on his hands.

"No!" She cried, Randor caught his sobbing wife.

Adam ran passed his parents and knelt down next to his sister. He could tell the sorceress was trying to stop the bleeding but she was losing. Adam leaned down and whispered to his sister. "Don't you give up Adora please we need you all, your friends are here even Hawk. He loves you, don't you leave us."

Adora opened her eyes and looked at her brother, as she struggled to breath. "I love you to." she whispered. "I'm so sorry, I tried to fight it."

"shh." Adam said as he placed a kiss to her temple. "Save your strength don't stop fighting it's not your fault."

"It hurts" she gasped as her body shuddered. Adam watched as she took a ragged breath and the light leave her eyes.

Adam looked at the sorceress with frantic eyes. "Place your hands over heart hurry." she whispered.

Adam did as she asked and closed his eyes, he could feel the power of greyskull flowing though his body mixing with the sorceress trying to keep his sister's heart beating. He felt anther presence as Teela put her hands over her husbands. It felt like hours but was only minutes and Adam could feel the life returning to his sisters body. After a few more minutes the blood stopped flowing and the wound closed enough so that Adora was out of danger. All three sank to the ground exhausted with their efforts.

"I have put her in a deep sleep." the sorceress whispered. "We need to get her to the castle the spell is still in place, she needs to heal fully before I can try to remove it, she is to week for me to attempt it now." Adam nodded and waved the medical bed over, he helped place his sister on the bed and strap her in.

"Take her to greyskull as fast as you can."

The guards nodded and took the bed to the attack track "where's the guard?" Adam asked walking up to Duncan.

Man at arms led him to the tent, he stepped inside and saw Grant being tended to. "Give me a moment?"

Adam asked the doctors. They gave the prince a curious look, but stepped outside leaving the two men alone. Grant looked at him fear in his eyes.

"I want to help you, but what your about to hear and see, I need to know you will keep it to yourself."

The man looked at his prince than nodded. Adam put his hands over the guards head and closed his eyes letting his power flow though him, after a moment most of the young man's wounds were healed.

"Thank you." Grant whispered.

Adam looked at him kindly. "I know you went through a great deal, I need you to know that Adora was under a spell, she had no control, she would never have done this otherwise."

Grant nodded. "I know I don't blame her at all and I'll tell her that when she is better."

Adam patted him on the shoulder. "You're a fine young man anything you need you find me. OK?"

Grant smiled. "Just a couple days off."

Adam laughed. "That I can do."

Adam left the tent to find his parents. He found his mom being held by his father in another attack track. Randor looked at his son afraid to ask what his daughter fate was. Adam gripped his shoulder. "She lives" he said softly. "She is on her way to the castle."

The king closed his eyes as tears ran down his face and hugged his wife tighter, "But by the ancients she still has a long way to heal." Adam said. Marlena wiped her eyes. "We'll be there for her." "As we will be also." Bo said looking at the group of ex-rebels, Adam smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: let me think nope still do not own anything I thought about a short story but I like where I am going so I am going to add some more twists hope you all like it next few chapters will go into detail on Adora's past so be warned.

Chapter 7

Castle Greyskull was as crowed as it had ever been, The poor Sorceress was a little over whelmed at all the people, she was not used to this, Adam noticed this and whisked her away to her private chambers. "

Thank you Adam." She said softly.

Adam gave her a small smile. "My pleasure let me get with my parents and we can get the reports and start sending people back to the palace."

Adam walked up to his father who was talking with Captain Tomlin, he could tell Randor was livid,

"I want to know who fired that shot captain and I want that name now."

Tomlin hung his head. "Sire none of my men fired that shot I swear, I was the only one that had a gun up and ready, I swear I did not fire. Man at arms never gave the code word for such a shot. I have men looking over the area, I can say for certainty that whoever shot the princess was well outside our perimeter,"

"so on top of everything else I have some unknown gunman after my daughter?" Randor asked.

Tomlin nodded. "It looks that way. I have all my men looking into any threat."

Randor took a deep breath and gripped Tomlin.

"I am sorry Captain I know you would never have put my daughter at risk, I want to see that young man that was hurt when he is ready, he went through a terrible thing."

The Captain nodded. "Of course sire, Grant is healing well the sorceress helped as well as the prince.

Adam stepped forward. "Yes he seems to be handling what he went through very well."

Randor patted his son's arm. "Good I want him taken care of."

Tomlin bowed. "With your permission sire." And left the room collecting his men now all that was left was Adora's friends and family,

Teela came up and wrapped her arms around her husband. "How is she?"

Adam sighed. "The sorceress is going to keep her asleep at least for a couple days, she wants her body to recover before she works on the damage to her mind. From the little bit she was able to see while healing Adora she said there was extensive damage, the sorceress was surprised that she lasted this long without a breakdown."

Adam hugged his wife tears rolling down his face. "Why didn't I see how much she was hurting?"

Teela rubbed his back. "No one saw it baby, she didn't let us, she wanted to keep her pain from us so she hid it. but we're here now and we'll get her through this she said softly.

Marlena sat beside her sleeping daughter holding her hand. "Oh baby why didn't you come to me?" She whispered stroking her hair. "I would have helped you,"

"she couldn't." A voice said from behind.

Marlena turned and stood as the sorceress came into the room. "Why?" The Queen asked.

The sorceress sat on the other side of Adora and took her other hand. "Part of the effects of the spell I think, I'm not really sure, this spell was thought long gone, the fact that Weaver cast this spell shows how desperate she was to keep your daughter from her true destiny. As I told your son this spell was considered so evil and dark that even villains would never think to use it."

Marlena sat back and watched as she let what the sorceress's words sink in. "So what happens now?"

The sorceress sighed. "That all depends on Adora, the fact remains, whether the spell forced her to do the things she did is beside the point the fact remains she still did them she still has to learn to live with pain and remorse, the past cannot be undone, but oh how I wish it could." She sobbed out as she bowed her head in grief. Marlena looked at the sobbing woman and began to get a small look at the weight that was always on her shoulders, she leaned forward and took the woman's hands. "Let me share this burden with you I need to know what horrors await my daughter."

The sorceress looked at the Queen. "It's not going to be easy to see and once you know I cannot undo what you will see so you have to be sure Adora's very life depends on her family being able to stand beside her in this."

The Queen looked at her daughter than back at the sorceress and stood. "Show me." She said firmly.

Marlena closed her eyes as the sorceress laid her hand on her head. "I will show you only one memory at a time, anything more will be too much for you to take." Marlena nodded and sat herself back in the chair.

 _{Flashback about 15 years Adora would be about 10}_

The child ran down the hall laughing as she hid from her teacher, the woman was a troll. Adora couldn't help the fact that she wanted to be outside riding instead of being cooped up. She ran into a dark room and stopped breathing heavy.

"Hello." she whispered. She could tell there was someone else was in the room, but she couldn't see them. As she took a step back to leave someone grabbed her arm and twisted it hard.

Adora screamed as she felt her arm snap. "What have I told you about doing what you are told?" A voice hissed and the room was lit up showing Shadow Weaver. "I have warned you."

Adora whimpered. "Please I'm sorry."

Weaver shook the child. "You do not cry at pain, you do not show weakness, do you hear me?" She screamed in the child's face.

Adora tried to hold back the cry's, as she was being shaken by her broken arm but the pain was too much and she passed out to Weaver hitting her over and over. She would wake up a week later to Hordak telling her she had fallen off her horse during a training exercise and that she should be more careful. Adora seeing Weaver in the corner looked at the woman in fear but nodded to the man that had raised her and promised him she would do better he nodded and left the room Weaver looked at the child a moment longer than followed. {End Flashback}

Marlena leaned over in her chair and gasped as the memory ended. "Sweat god." She muttered. "She was a child!" The Queen yelled in anger.

The sorceress nodded. "I know but that memory sets the stage for what is to come, as I show you your daughters past you must remember Weavers words to her, that she must never show any emotion that is considered weak, I would venture to guess that is also the day Weaver cast the second part of that spell. In order to show her mind what emotions were acceptable and which ones where not the spell is able to trap certain emotions and suppress them, but only after the person has felt them. So that day your daughter was forced to feel pain and terror, and as we will see in time those feelings will slowly disappear from your daughter's life as Weaver forced her to keep feeling those feeling in order to overcome them and trap them."

Marlena wiped the sweat from her face and took a deep breath, she knew she had to push her feelings aside to be strong for her daughter. "I don't want her father seeing this." She whispered. "Or Adam."

The sorceress thought for a moment than nodded. "I think that is wise, but I think Teela would be an asset to Adora's recovery."

Marlena nodded. "I'll get her." And she left the room. She found Teela with the rest of the group all siting in the throne room talking softly.

Hawk stood up as he saw the Queen. "How is she?" He asked. "Can we see her?"

The Queen shook her head. "Not right now dear she is still resting."

Hawk groaned. "Look tell her I don't care about her past, please I love her I want to marry her nothing she went through will change that."

Marlena looked at the young man in front of her and gave him a small smile. "I will tell her Captain." she turned to her daughter-in-law Teela come with me please.

Teela looked at her husband with confusion but followed, she held her thoughts as she followed the Queen to Adora's room the Queen turned to her as she closed the doors. "I wanted to ask you to help with Adora's recovery? but before you answer you must know the risks, we will be looking into Adora's memory's reliving them for lack of a better term, and they will be not be pleasant some will be very hard to watch so you must be certain before you decide."

Teela looked at her mother and then the Queen and then settled on her sister –in-law.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I own nothing. "But I wish I did

Still m rating for scenes of abuse in the flashback scenes

Chapter 8

Teela took a deep breath as she looked at her family. "Show me." she said, taking a chair at the foot of Adora's bed,

the sorceress showed her the same memory that she had showed the Queen, when she was done Teela was pale and shaky. "By the accents that's," Teela shook her head not being able to finish.

Marlena knelt down and pulled her into a hug. "If you want to stop dear I will understand."

Teela shook her head. "No I can do this, I mean look what Adora has done for us, we have to be there for her."

The Queen nodded and went back to her chair. "Show us more." She whispered. The sorceress nodded than closed her eyes.

{Flashback Adora is about 13}

Adora walked back to her room after a long day of training, as she entered her room she saw Shadow Weaver waiting for her.

She gulped and tried to keep the fear she felt from showing. "What can I do for you?" The young woman asked.

Weaver glided towards her. "I have a mission for you. I need to see how your reflexes and you strategies are coming along."

"Is lord Hordak aware of this?" Adora asked.

Weaver slapped the girl knocking her to the ground. "Do you Question me?"

Adore held her bleeding face. "No" she whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Come with me." Weaver snapped and they left the room.

Weaver led the girl to the dungeons. "Once inside these doors you will need to get to the other end." Weaver snapped. "You have as much time as you need, but be warned there are many traps set."

Adora nodded as she stepped into the dark room and the door slammed shut, she closed her eyes and let herself feel the room, when she was sure she was alone she took out her flash light and looked around.

Adora made her way to the far side where she slipped through the door, just as she stepped inside she was grabbed and tossed to the other side, she slammed into the wall crying out as she heard a rib brake, she forced herself up as the man that had attacked her charged towards her. As she rose she pulled her knife from her belt, without thinking she swung her arm and drove her knife into the man's neck, she felt the blood run down her hand as he stumbled back, she felt a small flash of satisfaction as she watched him bleed out, but then she looked at his face and slumped down as she saw he was a young man not much older than herself. Adora gagged as she threw up her lunch at what she had done, after a moment she made her way to the next room, she found the other door locked and a pallet in the corner she crawled over to the bed and threw herself down sobbing and let sleep claim her {End Flashback}

The three woman sat each in their own thoughts.The sorceress stood. "We should all rest for a while we have a long way to go, we will need our strength, the princess will remain in a healing sleep till I can heal her walls, then I can work on undoing this spell."

The woman left and went to their own rooms night had fallen and everyone had already retired.

Randor looked up from his papers as his wife entered, he could see how pale she was. "My dear, how is she?"

Marlena looked at her husband for a long moment, then threw herself into his arms and started to sob.

"What is it?" Randor asked.

She shook her head as she cried. "Just hold me." She whispered.

Randor picked her up, sat down on the bed, and rested his wife on his lap. After Marlena had calmed down she stood and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry it's been a long day." She muttered.

He smiled at her. "It's OK, now tell me what's wrong?"

Marlena took a long drink as she sat next to her husband. "Me, Teela and the sorceress are trying to restore the walls of Adora's mind and emotions, in order to do that we have to know what she has gone through, so we are watching her memory's." She looked at her husband, trying to decide how much to share.

Randor looked into his wife's eyes and saw the battle going on. "What happened to her?" He asked.

Marlena took his hand. "As a man, and solider, you know firsthand what evils there are in this world." She paused for a moment. "Do you trust me?" she whispered.

Randor looked at his wife in shock. "Of course!" He said

Marlena took a deep breath. "Than I ask that you not ask what things we are seeing, as a mother I can tell you no one should see what I have seen that child go through, and as you are her father, no daughter would want their daddy to see, it would destroy her to know you saw what horrors she has endured, but as a woman, she will be able to hopefully let us help her as we are all women."

Randor stood up and paced as he let his wife's words sink in, he knew she was right but he wanted so badly to help his little girl, but as he thought about it he knew his lack of knowledge in this case would help her more than knowing the details, he turned to his wife. "Very well I will take everyone to the palace tomorrow to give you three woman more space to work."

Marlena gave her husband a hug. "Thank you she whispered."

Teela walked into her room to find her husband sound asleep, she rolled her eyes. "Only you can sleep at a time like this." She muttered.

She changed for bed and slid under the sheets, she wrapped her arms around her husband as he snuggled closer, she let the tears fall as she held him close. "Oh baby." She whispered. "How can people do such evil things to a child?"

Adam mumbled in his sleep and held her tighter, she kissed him tenderly on his temple and let her kisses travel down his face, she didn't know why but she needed to feel something other than the emptiness she was feeling inside. "Adam" She whispered. Kissing his ear,

Adam slowly woke up to his wife's kisses, he rolled over taking her lips in a ferrous kiss, Teela moaned as she ran her hands down his back pulling him as close as she could.

"Adam please." She gasped, as she felt his hand move between her legs. In a swift move he had removed her under garments, and guided himself into her warm embarrass.

Teela rocked her hips meeting his thrusts, she knew it wouldn't take long for her to reach her climax, her back arched and she went ridged as she came hard, two more thrusts and Adam followed her over the cliff spilling his seed deep into her, Adam shifted his weight so he wouldn't crush her as he tried to catch his breath. "You OK?" He whispered.

Teela nodded as she let the tears fall.

"Baby what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." She whispered, kissing him softly. "I just needed to feel."

Adam looked at her with concern, but didn't push her, he knew the three woman were trying to help his sister and that it must be taking a toll on them,

"I just need you to hold me." she said stroking his check.

"I can do that." He said softly, and held her till she drifted into a fitful sleep.

The sorceress sat next to her young charge. She ran her hand over her mind releasing the sleeping spell, Adora groaned as she became aware of her surroundings.

"Easy my dear." Came a soft voice.

"What happened?" Adora whispered.

The sorceress looked down at her and gave her a kind smile. "What's the last thing you remember?"  
Adore closed her eyes as she tried to think.

"I was in the throne room and..." her eyes snapped open in fear. "My mother is she OK?"

"Shh my dear, she is fine, you didn't hurt her.

Adora took a deep breath. "Thank the accents."

"What else?" She asked the young woman.

"I don't know my head started to hurt, and then nothing."

Adora looked into the sorceress eyes. "What did I do?" She whispered.

The sorceress sighed. "What happened with your mother was four days ago."

"What did I do?" Adora asked with more force.

Teelena pulled a chair up and took her hand. "You left the castle and set up a camp far to the south, you had a mind break, you were trapped in the past, you thought you were still working for the Horde."

Adora stated to sob. "Who did I hurt?" She whimpered.

Teelena wiped the tears from her face. "A young man in the royal tried to talk to you, he was sent with a small scout troop to watch over you, he was not to make contact, but for reasons not known he did, so you thought he was there to kill you, and you took him prisoner. Man at arms and a troop force arrived and Duncan tried to talk to you, as you lunged at him someone fired a shot hitting you in the chest me, your brother, and Teela saved you with Greyskull's power."

Adora pushed herself away from the woman and got up and started to pace. "Why?" She snapped."Why save me?"

The sorceress looked at her in shock. "My dear you didn't know what you were doing, it's not your fault."

"What happened to the guard? Is he dead?" Adora asked her eyes flashing.

"No." Teelena said. "He is not, Adam healed him he will be fine.

"Good" Adora started to put on her boots.

"Where are you going?" The sorceress asked in alarm.

Adora walked towards the door. "To turn myself in, I may not remember what I did but I have a pretty good idea, I must stand trial for what I did to that man." As she turned the sorceress raised her hand, she caught the young woman as she feel back into a deep sleep, this was not going the way she had hoped, she sighed as she placed the woman on the bed and smoothed her hair from her face. "Oh my dear, you do have the purest heart." She leaned down and kissed her forehead and left the room.

The next day would bring a lot of heartache of this she was sure


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: don't own anything, don't worry I will be getting to the shooter I promise still m rating.

Chapter 9

Seahawk stood talking with Bo as he waited for word on Adora, it was killing him not to be able to see her, he had understood the need for the sorceress to keep her in isolation. He looked up as she entered the room with the king and Queen, the whispering woods rebels stopped talking as they waited for news.

Randor stepped forward. "I want to thank you all for your help and patience, on the advice from my wife and the sorceress we will be returning to the castle, you are all of course be given rooms for as long as you want, I know you want to see Adora but she needs time, but she will be alright."

Hawk stepped forward. "We thank your majesty we would be honored." The group gathered up there stuff and they all departed leaving the three woman alone to try and work a miracle.

The three women took their places by the sleeping princess, Marlena had chuckled when the sorceress had told her how her daughter had tried to arrest herself, she was so her daughter. "Let's begin." The sorceress said softly.

{Flashback} the woman returned the dungeon as Adora was making her way through the dark rooms, she was to the last door when she was attacked again, the women watched as the guard beat and raped the young girl, they watched as she dug deep down and found the strength to finally get through the last door, Weaver was waiting for the child,

She let out an evil cackle. "Took you long enough, get up." She hissed.

They watched as Adora painfully got to her feet and leaned against the wall for support, she tried to keep the tears from falling.

"What did I tell you about showing weakness?" Weaver hissed grabbing a handful of hair.

Adora managed to pull herself together. "Good!" Weaver laughed. "Now go to your room the healer will meet you there." And she walked away. Adora looked at the retreating woman and the three woman could see the hate growing in her eyes, Marlena shivered at the look her daughter gave the evil witch she was sure glad that look had never been directed at her.{End Flashback}

The three women took deep breaths as they took a break, "we can safely assume that was the beginning of hate taking over Adora, which was what Weaver wanted, from what I have seen that day was the seed taking root in Adora's mind, there are of course many more memory's but I assure you both that they don't need to be addressed at this moment, we only have two memory's that we need to see to truly understand Adora's past, and they will be the most horrific."

Teela looked at the woman before her with shock. "More than what that girl went through."

The sorceress nodded. "Yes we are seeing what events Adora went through herself, now we will see the results from those events, these events are what is killing Adora's mind."

Marlena nodded. "Let's finish this and wake her up!" She said firmly the sorceress nodded and they all took their seats.

A/N: graphic scene last warning

{Flashback Adora is about 22 and is now captain of the Horde Guard}

The three women watched as village slaves were led into the middle of the arena, Adora approached them as they were made to line up, there where ten men, eight women and six children. Adora walked around them with a cold look on her face, but she projected a calm demeanor. "I want to welcome you to your new home, you have all been found guilty of treason and have been sentenced here, you follow the rules and you will be treated fairly, disobey and you will suffer, I do not give second chances." A man near the end of the line snorted as she walked by, in a split second his head was detached from his body by Adora's sword, she never stopped walking as the rest of the villagers cowered in fear. "As I was saying I do not give second chances you are here for a reason, and I for one don't give two shits as to those reasons, you will serve your time or you will die simple, take them away." she barked.

The scene changed and the woman watched as the children were led back into the arena, they were all crying, Adora stepped forward as a guard came running up. "What's going on?" She snapped.

The guard bowed. "They all tried to get through the wall."

Adora looked at the kids for a split second. "Kill them." She said and walked away.

The guard started to stutter a plea but he too found his head on the ground, Adora looked at the other guards. "Do it!" She yelled and she walked away. The three woman heard the screams as the children were killed by the remaining guards.{End Flashback}

A/N: sorry for the last scene I found it very hard to write but wanted to show the depth of Adora's guilt and new this was about the only thing that could destroy a person's mind but I will give you a spoiler none of the kids were killed as you will find out later remember she walked away the guards got them away she didn't know hope that makes you feel better I will end the chapter on this note thank you for reading this story will have a happy ending I swear.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: sorry about the last chapter there is only one more rough one go maybe two but then we'll get into her healing and the shooter that is after her I still own nothing.

Chapter 10

Teela jumped up from her chair, running to the sink and started to throw up, her mind was wheeling at what she had heard, she let the water run and splashed it on her face her hands trembled as her legs gave out, Marlena was there to catch her she too was crying for her daughter, as well as the children. "Shh its OK." She whispered to the young woman.

As Teela regained control she let Marlena led her to her chair, the sorceress looked at the two women with sadness. "We will stop for the day, I will awaken Adora tonight and she and I will talk."

Marlena nodded and led Teela from the room.

Adora woke up to the lights turned low, she blinked her eyes as she became aware of her surroundings.

"How are you feeling my dear?" The sorceress asked kindly.

Adora sighed. "Better." She whispered. "Why didn't you let me turn myself in?"

The sorceress smiled. "My dear, child you were not yourself, there are things you need to know, and then you will be able to decide."

Adora nodded as she sat up and took the plate of food the woman offered her, she was starving while she ate the sorceress told her of the spell that her mind had been under and how the walls of her mind were breaking down, that even with her help the walls would come down after a time.

Adora put her plate down and held her head sobbing. "What do I need to do?" She asked.

The sorceress took her hands and held them. "You need to face your past, and to let the memory's and the emotions out."

Adora shook her head. "No I can't, you don't know the things I have done!" She cried.

The sorceress held her. "I do know my dear and it changes nothing."

It took a moment for the words to sink in. "You know?" She whispered.

Teelena nodded. "Yes I have seen what your walls keep hidden, not all but enough to know that if those walls fall without dealing with this you will die."

Adora shoved her away and stood up. "Than let me go." She yelled.

"No!" Teelena said firmly. "You do not deserve to die."

Adora laughed. "Oh I do, she snarled I deserve that and so much more for the things I have done, spell or no spell I will pay for what I have done."

Teelena sighed. "Adora please listen to me I can't keep the walls up for much longer."

Adora nodded. "Than let them down."

"No!" Marlena said from the door, "She will not let those walls down till you deal with the pain and guilt."

Adora looked at her mother as she walked into the room, she felt the dread building. "You showed her!" She yelled at the sorceress,

Teelena nodded. "Yes I did."

we want to help you. Let us help you?" Teela said as she came in.

Adora threw up her hands, "What did you do tell the whole kingdom?"She screamed.

"No" Teela said "Its only us no one else has been told."

Adore felt her head starting to hurt, she could hear small cries building and her eyes started to get cloudy, "No!" she screamed all of you shut up!" she yelled.

The sorceress waved the two women back in fear. "Get back!" She hissed as she saw the young woman's focus shift, she's having a Flashback no one move."

Adora stood in the center of the room breathing hard as she looked around. "Look at you she hissed your all pathetic, your all filthy, ungrateful, maggots, you think you can kill me? she lowered herself into a defensive stance well come on, do it, lets see how good you are."

Teela put herself in front of her Queen and pulled her blaster. "Stay back Adora please, were here to help."

Adora growled as she threw herself at the smaller woman, they fought over the blaster both women flying over the bed, the sorceress ran forward and raised her hand up to put the princess back to sleep,

Adora slumped over as the blaster went off, Marlena helped separate the two women, she could see blood but could not tell who it belonged too yet, both women were asleep as the sorceress didn't have time to focus on just one of the women. Marlena looked over Teela but saw no wounds she looked up as she saw the sorceress laying her hands on her daughters head, the blast had caught her daughter on the side of the face. "Dear god." She muttered as she prayed for her daughter once again.

The sorceress slumped over as she finished healing Adora, Marlena helped the older woman to a chair. "Well she said, that could have gone so much worse."

Teelena looked at the Queen for a moment than gave her a small smile. "Now I see where those two get there humor from."

Marlena chuckled. "Yes well its either laugh or cry and I don't have any more tears left right now so laughing is the way to go."

Teela woke up to a major headache. "What hit me?" She groaned.

Marlena laughed as she helped the young woman up. "That would be my stubborn daughter, she hit you like a linebacker."

Teela looked at her with a frown. "What's a linebacker?" Marlena chuckled. "That's a story for another time my dear, come on let's get you looked at.

Teela groaned. "That girl can sure hit." She muttered the sorceress placed her hands over her daughter and in a few moments Teela felt human. "Well that went well." she said looking at Adora sleeping.

Teelena gave the Queen an amused look. "Really her too?" she asked.

Marlena shrugged. "Sorry, so what do we do?"

The sorceress sighed. "We wake her up and force the issues, we don't have a lot of time her walls won't hold much longer."

Teela sat in thought. "The sword of truth." she said getting up, "we use it, it can control what she feels and sees so we don't overload her and send her into a flashback."

Teelena nodded after a moment. "That could work get it." Teela rushed from the room.

Adora gasped as she sat up her head was spinning. "What happened?"

Teelena stood by her. "Your walls are coming down faster than I thought, Adora you need to deal with this."

Adora looked at her with sad eyes. "Don't you see I already dealt with what I have done, I knew I was under a spell as soon as I became She-Ra for the first time, but it doesn't change what happened, those people need justice just as sure as I am sitting here. That's why whether death or life in prison I need to pay, I only delayed what I needed to do because as She-Ra I could bring the rest of the Horde to justice, I'm the last one." she whispered.

The sorceress looked at her for a long moment than sighed, she raised her hand and let the walls come down. "So be it." She whispered.

"What are you doing?" Marlena shouted. as she rushed forward, she stopped as her daughter looked at her.

"Please mom stay back." Marlena watched as Adora closed her eyes and let fifteen years of emotion flood through her mind.

Adora screamed in agony as she laid on the floor in pain, the three women had stood outside her room with a force field in place watching with tears, "Why?" Marlena asked in anger, after all this why?"

The sorceress looked at the Queen. "Because in some way she is right, she needs to feel that she paid for the things she did her sense of justice as She-Ra demands it, I realized that the walls were only preventing what was meant to happen, Adora must be the one to decide now if she can live with what she has done, nothing we do will change that."

Teela watched as her sister-in-law threw herself against the far wall basically kicking her own ass, the sorceress had made the room as safe as she could, but she watched as her head bounced off the wall with a sickly crack.

Adora laid on the floor panting and laughing. "You can shout all you want, she screamed I beat you, she started to sob, I'm sorry she moaned I am so sorry please forgive me, she whimpered I would trade places I swear by the accents let me trade places."

The three woman watched her for hours as she went back and forth in her mind from sorrow to anger, now she was sitting quietly in the corner with her head on her knees, she had been that way for over an hour and Marlena was getting worried.

Adora stood up slowly and looked at the women she gave them a small smile and walked towards the door. "Let me out please," she whispered.

The sorceress closed her eyes and looked into her mind and after a few moments nodded and let the force field down.

Adora hugged her mother first than Teela, and finial the woman who had helped get her home. "Thank you." she whispered in her ear.

The sorceress nodded. "Are you sure?" she asked softly

Adora nodded. "Yes" she walked to her room and held up her hand and closed her eyes, a soft glow surrounded her and as Teela and Marlena watched in awe the sword of protection appeared in her hand, she walked over to Teelena and went to her knee, I have filled my duty now I must answer to the past if I am ever to hold this sword again."

The sorceress nodded and waved her hand over the sword and it disappeared. "When you're ready it will come to you again, but for now go find your peace.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I own nothing I know I wrote that there was two more memories and I wrote about one don't worry the last one will come

Chapter 11

Adora walked out of castle Greyskull. She found sprite waiting for her, she placed her forehead to her most trusted friend. "Hello." She whispered.

He nudged her check and she laughed. "Lets go my friend, we have a lot to do." She mounted and set of for the palace her mind going over her plan.

The three woman watched in silence as Adora rode off. Marlena looked at the sorceress in confusion. "What in the heavens just happened?"

"Come inside I will send you back to the palace before your daughter arrives, but there is still some things you need to know." The sorceress took her seat on the throne as the other two stood waiting.

"I was wrong, the sorceress spoke softly I thought Adora's walls were keeping her from the pain and guilt from her past, that the spell Shadow Weaver cast was still in place, but when your daughter accepted her destiny and became She-Ra the spell was broken, the walls I felt were Adora's walls, she knew that she needed to fulfill her duty as she-Ra before she could right the wrongs she did in her past, and now that her people are free of the Horde, she has done this her own sub-conciseness was telling her it was time to deal with her past her mind was fighting it, now she is ready."

"What is she going to do?" Teela asked

The sorceress sighed. "I cannot say but I will send you back, just know this whatever is going to happen you both must let it." And with that Teela and the Queen found themselves in the palace throne room scaring the crap out of all the people there. "And she said I have a sense of humor." Marlena muttered.

Randor was presiding over court when there was a bright light, his guards pulled their swords and stepped in front of him as his eyes adjusted to what had happened.

"Hold!" Marlena yelled, as the guards stopped they lowered their weapons and bowed as the king came down the steps and hugged his wife.

"By the accents you lady's sure know how to make an entrance." He looked over and saw Teela being swept up by his son.

"What's going on how's Adora?" Randor asked.

Marlena looked around and sighed. "We need to talk, can you dismiss court?"  
Randor nodded and looked to his aid as he lead his family to their study to talk.

Two hours later Adora rode up to the palace gates, she was met by man at arms. He helped her down and pulled her to his chest. "Oh my dear I am so glad to see you."

Adore cupped his check and smiled at him. "It's good to see you old friend." She looked at him tears falling down her face. "I am so sorry Duncan."

He held up his hand. "No you have nothing to be sorry about you were not yourself."

"But I was." She whispered.

He looked at her in confusion.

"All will be explained soon, is my family in court?"

Duncan shock his head. "Your mother arrived in a blaze of light and about gave the men a heart attack, they canceled court for the day."

Adora nodded. "Good, can you tell my father I need to address court tomorrow morning?"

Duncan nodded still not sure what was going on. Adora patted his hand. "You'll see now I will be in the library I don't wish to be disturbed." And she walked away.

The royal family all stopped talking as a knock came. "Enter." Marlena spoke sipping her tea, she got up as she saw Duncan enter. "Is she here?"

Duncan nodded. "Yes she asked for an audience of the court tomorrow morning and then she closed herself in the library, she said she was not to be disturbed."

Adam stood up. "Well I'm sure going to disturb her!" he said anger filling his voice.

Marlena placed her hand on her son's arm. "No we will not, the sorceress said we have to let things happen as they are going to, we cannot stop it, we need to see what she has planned.

Adam threw his hands up great he muttered and walked out Teela right on his heels.

Adora worked through the night and by morning she had everything she needed, she got herself cleaned up and ate a light breakfast then made her way to the throne room. As she entered she saw the room crowded and stilled for a brief moment, than waited off to the side for her turn, she didn't have to wait long her father had seen her enter and motioned her forward.

Adore went to the center of the room and knelled. the room went silent as they watched their princess knee.,

Adora raised her head and looked at her parents. "Your majesty's, I have here an arrest warrant for the arrest of one Princess Adora, I hereby place myself under arrest."

The room erupted in horror as they all started to yell. Randor stood up. "Silence!" He yelled as the room went Quiet. "What are the charges?" He asked softly,

Adora looked straight at her father as she spoke. "Fifteen counts of murder during war time, ten counts of rape, and twenty five counts of torture."

The room was silent as her words sank in, no one dared to even breath.

Randor's face went pale as he sat down and looked at his wife, he knew by her face that what they were hearing was not news to her, he looked at her with a lost look, Marlena gave him a small nod as he cleared his throat. "And how do you plead?" He said softly.

Adora hung her head as the tears ran down her face. "Guilty." She choked out as the room went ballistic.

Marlena stood up. "Clear the room court, will resume in two hours as we discuss this matter, guards please escort princess Adora to her room she will be under house arrest till we sort this out."

The guards looked at each other and slowly made their way to their princess, Adora stared straight ahead as she was led away the room again going nuts.

Adam paced the throne room like a caged animal. "What the hell is she doing? doesn't she know what pleading guilty means?"

Teela sat back. "Oh yeah! she knows."

"Well surly we're not going to let her face death or prison!" Seahawk snapped.

Marlena sighed. "We have to, I have read over the whole blasted confession, Adora knew what she was doing when she wrote this, and she didn't leave any loop holes."

Bo stepped forward. "But how can she put a warrant out on herself, with no body issuing a complaint?"

Marlena smiled. "She used the term war time, that right there makes this different, there doesn't have to be any victims to complain."

"But it was war!" Bo yelled, both sides did some questionable things.

Marlena raised her eye at him. "Would you like to place yourself under arrest?"

Bo looked at her than sighed. "No I didn't go that far." He said softly.

"Well what do we do now?" Sea hawk asked.

Randor looked at his wife. "Well when we have a case like this there's usually a trail, but there again my daughter took that off the table with her guilty plea, all that's left is to read through the charges and to pass judgment." He said sadly.

"But she's a princess doesn't that hold some weight?" Seahawk asked.

Randor snorted. "Very little, but the little bit it did hold she took care of that as well, he held up a document she renounced her title."

The room got quiet as they each tried to think of a solution.

"Wait a moment!" Teela said jumping up, "Can I see those?" she asked the king, he nodded and handed her the papers.

She sat and read them then yelped, "Ha princess you are good but I am better." She looked at her in laws with a smile, "She left us one loop hole."

Marlena sat forward. "What is it?"  
Teela smiled. "All but two of the charges of her crimes, took place off our planet in a war that we were not part of, we can't judge her only the people of that planet can."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: see previous disclaimers m rating for this chapter

Chapter 12

Glimmer stepped forward. "My mother is now the rightful ruler of Etheria, she can pass judgment."

Randor nodded, "Can you get her here?"  
Glimmer bowed, "I will have her here by nightfall." and she left the room.

"OK." Adam said running his hand through his hair, "What about the two charges from here?, I know for a fact Grant does not want to press charges."

"Get him here." Marlena said.

Adam left the room at a run. He returned ten minutes later with Grant, the man gulped and bowed. "How can I help your majesty's?"

Randor stood, "You heard what the princess did in court?" Grant nodded, "I swear I did not press charges."

"I know son this is Adora's doing, but I have to ask you now, do you wish to press charges? and know this whatever your answer you will not be held responsible, we know you went through a lot."

Grant bowed his head and took a shaky breath than looked back up. "I do not wish to press charges now or in the future, the princess sent for me last night I told her the same, I do not blame her."

"Thank you." Randor said kindly, "you may return to your duty's."

Adam smiled at his parents. "Well there it is you can dismiss the charges."

Teela grunted as she reread the papers. "Sorry dear husband, but we can't she attached the war time to those as well, she states that she continued the war on this land, so the two charges stand."

"Well by the accents!" Adam yelled.

Marlena chuckled, "That girl should have been a lawyer."

Randor stood, "Enough! I want to talk to Adora, guards bring my daughter here now, everyone please wait in the next room."

The group stood and made their way to the door. Marlena leaned in and whispered into her husband's ear, and he patted her arm he then took his seat and waited for his daughter.

Adora was pacing her room when two guards came in. "The king wishes to see you."

Adora walked over and held out her hands, the guards looked at each other their mouths open in shock. "Its OK Adora whispered, just do your jobs."

The men sighed as they put shackles on her and led her from the room.

Randor jumped to his feet as his daughter was led in. "Why is she shackled!"

Adora stepped forward. "It was at my request you highness."

Randor rolled his eyes. "Leave us." He waited till the doors closed and then looked at his daughter. "Adora what is this nonsense?"

Adora stepped forward. "As a king you know full well that during war what is and what is not acceptable."

Randor nodded. "Yes I do, but you would have me believe that you alone are responsible for the actions of your men?"

Adora threw back her head and laughed. "Oh no father, if I was responsible for the actions of my men you would have another few hundred charges."

Randor looked at her in shock. "Your telling me that you alone did these things?"

Adora nodded, Randor blew out his breath "But I am told that you were under a spell, is this true?"

"Yes it is, but I still knew what I was doing, I just didn't have to deal with the emotions of my crimes, now I do."

Randor closed his eyes. "Please daughter, don't force this."

Adora sighed. "I have to pay for my crimes your highness." she whispered softly.

Randor gave her a long look then nodded once. "Guards!" He yelled, the men came back in. "Escort the prisoner back."

Adora bowed and let herself be led away. Randor watched her go tears in his eyes. "You stubborn wonderful woman." He whispered.

Court resumed two hours later it was even more crowded. Marlena took the lead at her husband's nod. "People of Eterina, earlier today you saw charges brought against a member of the royal house, as of last night Princess Adora renounced her title, so the charges are against just the woman Adora, now for the charges we will address those now, please bring the young woman in."

The room watched as Adora was brought in she knelt in front of the king and Queen. Marlena stepped down from her throne. "Adora you have renounced your title freely?"

Adora nodded. "I have."

"And you plead guilty to the charges in this warrant?"

Adora nodded again. "I do."

Marlena stepped back. "Then we are ready to pass sentence."

Adora held her breath as her mother took her seat. "Raise!" she said firmly.

Adora rose and looked at her Queen with a steady gaze.

"For the ten murder charges, we find that we cannot except your plea, that also applies to fourteen counts of rape, and twenty-four counts of torture."

Adora looked at her in stunned silence. "As it has been pointed out by a very highly decorated soldier, and adviser to the court, those crimes took place off our world and there for we cannot pass judgment, a representative is on the way to address those, that leaves one count of rape and torture for us to address."

Marlena paused as she took a calming breath, "As for those charges we accept your plea and sentence will now be passed." Marlena returned to her seat and sat down. "Taking into account the circumstances of those events, and the fact that I have a plea by the victim for your forgiveness by this court, the king and I have reached a middle ground, the normal sentence for these crimes is ten years in a penal colony, you Adora are sentenced to five years in prison in the Eterina south ford colony."

The room erupted in rage as the sentence was passed down, Adam being the loudest, with Bo and Hawk right up there with him.

Marlena rose. "Enough!" she yelled fury on her face. "We did not make this decision lightly, but we can find no other way, court dismissed to await the arrival of Queen Angelica."And with that she ran from the room trying to hold in her sobs.

Marlena sat with her head down sobbing as she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up and saw the sorceress looking at her kindly. "You did all you could as a Queen, and a mother, the rest is up to Adora she will survive this Marlena."

"I just sent my daughter off to prison for crimes that she committed, while at the hands of a witch and a madman, how is this justice?"

Teelena sat down. "It is not from our stand point, but to your daughters it is, her mind needs to balance, this will do that,"

"And what of the other charges?"

The sorceress smiled. "I have a feeling that Queen Angelica will also find a middle ground, she is on the way I would suggest you to talk and then convene court tomorrow at the least."

Marlena nodded and wiped her eyes. "Thank you for all you have done."

Teelena gave her a hug. "Its not over yet my dear, Adora still has to face her past this is just a first step, all will be revealed."

Adora looked up as her brother and sister-in-law entered. "I'm guessing you're the adviser who found the loophole?" Adora chuckled.

Teela smiled. "Yep, sorry princess."

Adora hugged her. "Its fine."

Adam snorted. "Glad everyone is taking this lightly, dam it Adora you're going to jail for five years!" he yelled, "And the accents only know how long Queen Angelica gives you."

Adora pulled her brother to her. "It's alright." she whispered, "I need to do this brother."

He looked at her tears running down his face. "Why? you're not to blame."

Adora sighed. "To some degree you are right, but I still hold some blame brother, I need to show the people that I can be held accountable, as their princess and as a human."

Adam looked at her, he wanted to be angry, scream and yell, but as He-man he knew the depths of her sense of duty. "I would love to hate you right now." He whispered.

Adora smiled. "I know, just stay strong we will all get through this."

Adam nodded. "Hawk is outside, he wants to see you."

Adora nodded, and they left the room. minutes later the man that she had dreamed of for over a year walked in, he looked like hell but still wonderful to her, she rushed into his arms as he held her tight.

"Adora you crazy fool." He whispered. "What are you thinking?"

Adora looked at him. "I have to do this Hawk, you know this, you saw firsthand what the Horde did, that was me for a long time, there needs to be justice."

Hawk shook his head. "Dam you!" He leaned down and captured her lips in a firm kiss. "I'm not leaving you again." He muttered.

Adora kissed him back having missed his lips on her, she pulled away and leaned her head against his. "You heard the charges." She whispered, "You know what I've done."

Hawk nodded. "I do, but It doesn't matter, I will be right here when you return from that bloody hole, unless you let me bust you out and we run away together."

Adora smiled and hit his arm. "Nice try, but no."

"Your no fun." He whispered, kissing her he picked her up and carried her to the bed, and laid her down.

"What are you doing?" Adora laughed, as he climbed up next to her laying himself over her body.

"I locked the door, if your leaving for five years I bloody well want you to take a memory to hold onto." He kissed her again and let his hands travel down her sides.

Adora felt herself drifting away as she kissed him back. "To many cloths." She muttered.

Hawk chuckled. "My thoughts as well princess."

Minutes later they were both naked, Adora looked into her lovers eyes as he slowly thrust into her, she wrapped her leg around his back to pull him deeper. "Oh god!" she muttered, "I need more." she panted.

Hawk sped up, and within moments both where screaming there release. Outside her door Adam and Teela where keeping guard, Adam's face turned beat red. "I did not need to hear that." He muttered. Teela chuckled. "I know sounds like they made up." Adam slapped her arm. "Stop that's just wrong, that's my sister." Teela laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: see Chapter one for disclaimers

Still m rating

Chapter 13

Marlena was waiting in the throne room as Queen Angelica came in, the two women met and clasped hands. "I am sorry we have to meet under these conditions." Marlena said.

Angelica nodded. "As I, my daughter has told me of what has been going on, I am sorry for your troubles, and I hope I can lesion your Bordon, I took the liberty of bringing all of our case laws, hopefully we can find a loop hole that will allow a middle ground to satisfy both sides."

Marlena nodded. "The king has left this matter to myself and you, he feels as women and mothers we can ease the strain this has caused on my people, they are not happy with me at the moment, Adora is well loved among our people."

Angelica nodded. "As well she is on my world, despite what she did as a captain of the guard, our people has long sense forgiven her."

Marlena motioned the woman towards the couch please sit and we can have some tea and talk about the mess my daughter has bestowed on us.

The two women sat, "First of all I do have some good news, six counts of the murder charges will be dropped, the children in question were not killed that day, the two guards took them from the arena and got them to one of our camps, how they hid that from Adora I don't know nor do I want to, so that also drops the torture case down to 18 which still leaves a lot of counts, but I hope to be able to get those down as well, my people do not wish to demoralize these charges but they also do not wish to open more wounds, the families of the four murdered have all come to terms with what has happened, they feel whatever sentence you pass on Adora will also serve to settle that debt."

Marlena nodded. "The king and I have passed that sentence, she was given five years in our penal colony." Marlena tried to hold back the tears as she said this.

"I am sorry your majesty, but I accept that for our people, that still leaves us with the 18 counts of torture, and 14 counts of rape, I can justify some of those counts with the five years but not all."

Marlena nodded. "How long? and will she be able to serve her time here on this world?"

Angelica nodded. "Yes she may serve the time here, I too have come to a middle ground, and Adora will have five more years added, that is the best I can do, under normal circumstances she would forfeit her life, but these were war times and that gives me a lot of room."

The Queen nodded. "My kingdom thanks you for you quick response to this matter, we will convene court in the morning and pass the last of the sentence, please I have a room ready for you."

Angelica nodded and rose. "Thank you." and she departed leaving Marlena feeling empty.

Marlena entered her chambers to find Randor looking out the window, he turned as she entered. "Well? he asked, how bad?"

Marlena sighed. "Not worse case, but bad enough, if I survive our people wanting my head after tomorrow, I will be surprised." She muttered throwing herself down in the chair.

"They will understand in time." He said sitting beside her. "How much longer?" He whispered.

Marlena sighed. "Five more years."

Randor hung his head. "The people will want both our heads, he snorted hope our son is ready to be king."

Marlena smiled. "He would be loved, the moment he took over he would pardon her."

Randor smiled. "I wish we could do the same, but she pinned our hands before we ever had a shot."

"I know she is so much like you." Marlena said kissing him.

"Me! he smiled Oh no dear this is all you." Both chuckled as they got ready for bed tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Court the next day was bursting at the seams, the whole kingdom it seemed had shone up, it was split down the middle. On one side the people were demanding Adora be set free, while the other side wanted some justice, even though they loved her, they all agreed that they would not want to be the king or Queen that day for anything.

Adora was led into the throne room, and she stood before the king and Queen she noticed Queen Angelica there, she bowed her head to the woman but said nothing else.

Marlena stood up. "Good people of Eterina the last two days have truly been a trying time, I want to speak first not as your Queen but as a mother, over the last two days as well as the days leading up to them, I have watched as my daughter battled within herself to do what takes great courage, we all have seen and been in war it is not pretty, one of the hardest things to do is to take another life whether it be for the greater good or not, we each must live with the decisions we make, my daughter has chosen by her own hand how to pay for the crimes she feels she committed here and on Etheria. I am prouder of her today than I have ever been, and I bow to her for her heart and her soul."

With those words Marlena bowed her head and held for a few seconds, when she looked up the room could see the her change back to the Queen. "I know speak as this worlds Queen, Adora please come forward, she sat as her daughter came forward and knelt, Queen Angelica and I spoke long into the night, of the 10 counts of murder... six are hereby dropped."

Adora looked up in shock, but Marlena held up her hand. "The children in Question were removed from the arena and set free no harm came to them, you were not aware of this fact."

Adora smiled and sighed with relief.

"That also drops the torture counts down to 18, and leaves the 14 rape charges, I have here letters by all the victims of your crimes, asking again for lenience from this court, it was decided that the five years you were given would serve for some of the remaining charges, as for the rest... an additional five years has been added to your term, both to be served here on Eterina."

The room erupted again and the guards were forced to create a wall between them and the king and Queens. Adora felt herself being pushed forward by the crowd, she took hold of one of the guards to keep her balance, she felt someone push up behind her and felt a sharp pain in her side, she gasped as the burning grew, she found herself falling into the guards arms as the room went completely out of control.

Adam and Seahawk tried to help the rage of the mob,Adam watched as his parents and Angelica were led out of the room by his wife, he saw his sister being rushed and made his way to her, he saw her collapse into the nearest guard who was trying to get her out, he could see the blood rushing down her side. "Hawk!" Adam yelled.

Sea hawk looked over when he heard Adam yell, he too saw Adora go down. "Back you bloody blokes!" He yelled shoving a large group. He vaulted over their heads and reached Adora just as Adam and Bo did, the three men got her out of the room and rushed her to the family room where there parents were waiting.

"What happened?" Marlena asked. As the men set Adora down.

"She was stabbed, it seems the shooter came in with the crowd, the bloody coward."

Adam held his hands over his sister's wounds his wife joined him, after a moment the two sat back and sighed "She'll be alright." Adam said softly.

Adora groaned as she became aware. "I am so tired of waking up on the floor due to an injury."

The room chuckled as her brother helped her up. "Well I keep telling you to learn how to duck better, but you won't listen."

Adora slapped him. "Shut up." She then pulled him into a hug. "Thank you." She whispered.

Adora took a moment to hug everyone in the room, she lingered on Bo as she looked into his eyes. "I do remember you, she whispered I have since I first meet you in whispering woods."

Bo put his fingers to her lips. "No please it is over and past, I hold no anger or hate, I forgave you long ago."

Adora gasped as a sob broke free hugging him tighter. "I am so sorry for what I did to you."

Bo held her tight. "No more guilt Adora, let it go, I did."

she looked up into his eyes and saw the love and truth there and she nodded, she stepped towards Angelica and bowed but the woman pulled her into a hug.

"My sweet child, no more tears you are forgiven."

Adora gave her a smile. "Thank you." She whispered. The room turned as man at arms came running in. "Sire we have caught the shooter."He snapped as the guards led a young woman in already shackled.

she stared at Adora with hate. "Hello mother,... long time no see." she snapped as the room went silent and Adora fainted.


	14. running scared ch 14

A/N: still own nothing darn it

Chapter14

Adora again awoke, but this time she was glad to know she was on a sofa, she snapped up and looked around the room her eyes fell on the young woman who was still being guarded.

"What do you mean by this lie!" Randor shouted as he stepped towards the woman.

"Father wait." Adora said softly, she got up and walked over to the woman and looked into her eyes. "So it's really you?" Adora whispered.

The woman nodded. "Yes it's me, I traveled here just after you, I wanted to see what life had in store for the great Captain of the guard, you can imagine my surprise when she got to live in a royal palace, while you sent me to the mines as soon as I was old enough to walk."

The room gasped as they heard the exchange between the two woman. Adora took a deep breath. "I tried to find you after I was free from the Horde spell, they told me you had died, I swear." Adora sobbed as she cupped her daughter cheek. "I never wanted to send you there but it was that or turn you over to Weaver, I had enough pull with Hordak that he went with my plan instead of Weaver's, she was out raged she beat me for three days over your loss, but she wasn't told where you were sent, I made sure of that, I am so sorry dear child."

The woman looked into her mother's eyes and saw the truth. "You really was under a spell?" She whispered.

Adora nodded. "Yes the spell was made to force certain emotions to be brought forth, in my case anger and rage, there was no room for me to feel guilt and remorse while under that spell."

"Then why are you letting them send you to prison?"

Adora sighed. "It is still my actions that led to death and pain, I have to pay for that this is the only way, I am getting off quiet lucky, I will be out in ten years, and I hope with all my heart that you will be there to greet me when I walk out those doors."

The young woman looked at her for a long moment then took a deep breath. "I can't promise that but I'll try." she whispered. Adora nodded.

Adora turned to the guards. "Set her free now!" she demanded.

"Wait a moment!" Adam yelled, "She tried to kill you twice and now she says she's your daughter, what is going on?"

Adora nodded to the guards, who looked to the king, who looked to his wife, issue's with women was always her domain.

Marlena looked at the sorceress who had quietly entered, she gave the Queen a small nod. "Let her go!" Marlena said firmly. "Then I need the room cleared except for the young lady, Adora, Teela, and the sorceress." the men grumbled as they left the room.

Adora took her daughter by the hand and led her to the sofa, and then looked up. "Mother I want you to meet my daughter, Lenora."

Marlena sat down next to the two women. "It's my pleasure dear, even though you did try to kill Adora twice."

The young girl had the sense to look guilty. "I am sorry and I will except whatever punishment that you deem fitting."

Teela stepped forward. "How can you be Adora's daughter your like sixteen?"

"I can answer that." The sorceress said softly. "If you recall I told you that we had two memory's to see before this all took place?"

Marlena nodded. "Yes, but you only showed us one."

Teelena nodded. "The memory I failed to show you was after the dungeon, when Adora was 13 she became pregnant from that ordeal and she gave birth to Lenora, when the child was five, Adora and Weaver got into a huge battle over what to do with the child, Adora still had enough left in her to feel remorse and love, but the act she was forced to do next would push those emotions behind the wall the spell created, Weaver had planned to put the girl through everything that Adora went through, but as Adora stated she had so pleased Hordak that he allowed her to send the girl away in secret so that Weaver could never touch her, Weaver took out her anger on Adora, Hordak stopped her before she could kill her,... but the damage had been done both mentally and physically, as a result of her beatings Adora will never be able to bear children, that is also a guilt she must learn to live with."

Teelena knelt down next to her young charge who was sobbing. "You have succeeded my dear, all that you wished has come true, you can let go of the guilt and pain, your daughter is now safe and you will begin to pay for your crimes as you so wanted."

Adora held her hand and nodded as the tears rolled down her face.

Marlena sighed as she walked into her chambers.

"What in the accents is going on around here!" Randor shouted.

"Did the crowd calm down?" Marlena asked taking off her shoes.

Randor rolled his eyes. "Yes, Adam got them settled he managed to back our decision as well as show his support for Adora's release, that boy will make one hell of a king, so what's with this young woman."

Marlena sighed. "Sit down dear your in for a long story.

Randor sighed as his wife finished her story. "So now we have to put our granddaughter on trial?"

Marlena chuckled and rubbed his back. "No dear the charges have been dropped, and the sorceress is going to train her it seems she has a destiny waiting for her as well."

Randor groaned. "Great more danger, I need a vacation." He muttered.

"I am right behind you dear, Marlena said leaning back, let's get some rest we have a long day tomorrow, we have to send our daughter to jail."

Adora woke in the arms of her lover and snuggled deeper, she didn't want this day to start but she knew it would, and she would face it.

Hawk groaned. "No stay asleep it's still night." He said kissing her.

Adora smiled. "I wish." The two had stayed up late talking, he had understood about Lenora and said he would be there to be like a father to the girl while Adora was away, and then they had made love long into the early dawn.

"Come on love we have to get ready if you still want to go through with what we talked about."

Hawk rolled over and placed his body over Adora's. "Of course we're still doing it, I told you last night nothing is getting between us and I meant it." He whispered kissing her, she let him make love to her one last time prison could wait a little while longer.

Two hours later Adora stood before her family and friends saying her goodbyes, she looked at Glimmer and Bo. "I am sorry I'll miss your wedding."

Bo smiled. "You won't miss it, your father has agreed to marry us today and as Glimmer's mom is here and most of our friends we didn't want to wait."

Adora smiled. "I am honored, it will be a double wedding than, the room stopped dead as she spoke Adora held out her hand to Hawk and walked to her father, we want you to marry us today as well and when I get home we can have a proper wedding."

Randor gave his daughter a small smile. "It would give me no greater pleasure my dear."

After the happy couples were married they all gathered as Adora got ready to leave, it had been decided that the sorceress would take her to the prison just in case people decided to try and spring her on the road, Adora had a feeling her brother would be right with them, so she wanted to spare her parents two children in jail.

Marlena hugged her daughter one last time."We will be there on visiting days and on the day you walk out a free woman."

Adora nodded and stepped away and took the sorceress by the hand. "Ready my dear?" She whispered.

Adora looked at her family and then let her eyes rest on her daughter. "I'm ready." she whispered as she closed her eyes and disappeared with the woman who had helped set her free and stopped her from running scared.

Authors notes: I hope you enjoyed this story. I am considering a sequel let me know what you all think, it really has been a pleasure to write this story hope I did not offend any one.


End file.
